


crawl again

by yasgorl



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are you off to early?” Chris asks.</p><p>Sebastian settles his elbows on the bar counter and knocks his shoulder against Chris.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Sebastian says, blowing a breath out. “Was hoping you had some ideas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	crawl again

“Hey, look what the cat dragged in!” Anthony’s boisterous laugh fills the mostly empty workspace and overlays the sounds of both stuntmen and crew running through the complicated routine of an upcoming fight scene. Sebastian doesn’t see Chris until Anthony’s pulled him into a back pounding embrace. Chris accepts a cup of coffee from a PA at his side with a broad expression of gratitude. When he settles on Sebastian his eyes sharpen and his grin goes wide.

“How long did it take you to grow this out?” Anthony asks. He cups Sebastian’s chin teasingly like he’s trying to get a good look at his scruff.

“Man, don’t get me started,” Sebastian says, laughing. He bats Anthony’s hand away but his eyes are on Chris. He’s looking way too fucking good this early in the morning, wearing a shirt so tight it might as well be a second skin, fit as hell and skin practically glowing.

“Hey, man,” Chris says, joining Anthony’s side, “what’s this about?”

“Oh, didn’t they tell you?” Anthony asks in mock surprise, “your boy here’s still at that museum. Starin at that wall of memorabilia and shit. He lives there now, the Smithsonian’s his home!”

Chris cracks up laughing, shoving at Anthony’s shoulder and fuck but it feels good to be at this again. Somewhere in the background the stunt coordinator hollers out for Sebastian from the mats and he knows he has another grueling three hours before he’ll be free again.

Sebastian points two fingers at Chris and Anthony as he’s turning to walk away.

“Laugh while you can, fellas. You’re paying your dues in here tomorrow I hear.”

Anthony groans and clutches at his middle. He's shouting something about shaving cream and razors as both he and Chris are pulled away. Sebastian waves them off and moves to the mats. He jumps in place to try and loosen up, shoving all thoughts of Chris to the background again. Alright, he starts with a block on this one first.

*

It’s the first week of training so Sebastian joins a motley group of crew and a few actors with bit roles for dinner. It gets tougher as the days go on, muscles so sore and rigid afterwards that he practically has to be pried from the shuttle at the end of a long day. On those occasions Sebastian orders whatever's convenient or calls up room service then quickly drops off. This time around his nights might be as long as his days. Chris shows up as they’re clearing the appetizers and heads for the bar. He glances over at Sebastian then signals the bartender over with a raise of his hand.

“I’m wiped, guys,” Sebastian says and the table collectively groans. “Sorry, sorry. Tomorrow, I promise.”

Chris raises an eyebrow at Sebastian as he approaches, sipping at the finger of amber liquid in his glass.

“Where are you off to so early?” Chris asks.

Sebastian settles his elbows on the bar counter and knocks his shoulder against Chris.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian says, blowing a breath out. “Was hoping you had some ideas.”

Chris laughs and sets the glass down. He reaches in his back pocket for a couple of loose bills and hops to his feet.

“Oh, I’ve got plenty.”

*

In the elevator they both stand with their hands in their pockets, Chris close enough at Sebastian’s side that he bumps into him as he gently sways on his feet. The elevator dings as each floor passes, a long upward pull that seems like it takes forever.

“Rough day?” Chris asks.

“Doesn’t even cover it. I could fall asleep right here.”

“Aw, you don’t have to do that. Got a much better prospect for you.”

Sebastian smiles and ducks his chin down. He sees Chris smiling out of the corner of his eye and feels him deliberately bumping into him again.

“Yeah? Could’ve sworn you weren’t planning on letting me rest tonight.”

“I’m showing great restraint, believe me. They could at least try to make the hidden camera a little more hidden.”

“How do you know it doesn’t have sound?”

Chris covers his mouth exaggeratedly and stage whispers the same sentence again. He only gets halfway through before Sebastian elbows him in the ribs, laughing, then jumps out as the elevator comes to a halt, spilling into the empty hallway.

“Hey, asshole, it’s this way,” Chris says when Sebastian turns in what he thinks is the right direction. He’s swiveling back when Chris’ hands catch him at the lapels of his jacket, and push him against the nearest wall. They’re so close to some stranger’s room, vacant, occupied, who the fuck knows and Chris kisses him right there, moving hot and smooth from a close mouthed press of lips to his tongue pushing into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian brings his hands up to cup around Chris’ neck and his thumbs touch the smooth skin of his jawbone. The contrast between them is the polar opposite of the last time they did this, Sebastian with his fresh haircut and smooth face, Chris with his slicked-back, dark hair and his beard. Chris seems just as fascinated by it. They catch their breath for all of a second before he’s nudging at Sebastian for another kiss, rocking into him with his hips. It’s probably breaking some unspoken rule of making out but Sebastian can hardly help opening his eyes to check their surroundings. Any second now someone could step out of the elevator or open the door that’s just inches away.

“Chris, lets take this party somewhere else,” Sebastian says, pulling away with a hand to Chris’ chest. Chris makes a soft sound of protest.

“Gimme one more,” he says. His eyes are on Sebastian’s lips, his own getting wet and red, and he chases Sebastian’s mouth until they’re kissing again and doesn’t stop until Sebastian is breathless.

“You should see the state of you,” Chris says. He digs inside his pocket, pulling out his wallet and rifling through for his keycard.

“I could say the same thing,” Sebastian says. He cards a hand through his hair and tucks it behind his ears. Chris’ hair is tousled slightly but its his mouth that catches Sebastian’s attention. Sebastian presses a thumb at the corner of Chris’ lips where he’s marked up from beard burn, a faint scratchy bruise next to his red lips.

“Fuck dude, you’re all marked up.”

“Gosh. Guess you gotta mark me somewhere else then,” Chris says. Then he steps aside and smoothly slots his keycard into the door besides them. Sebastian stands with his mouth gaping open for a second before following after Chris.

“You dirty bastard,” he says. The door swings shut behind him and yeah, it’s Chris’ room alright. His suitcase is open next to the desk and the nightstand holds a pile of books and magazines. “You let me think this was someone else’s room. I almost had a heart attack.”

“A heart attack? In your pants, maybe?” Chris raises an eyebrow at the bulge still visible in Sebastian’s jeans. Sebastian cuffs the back of Chris’ neck and Chris stumbles easily forward, laughing. He stops at the foot of the bed to toe his shoes off.

“How did you know the room next door didn’t have someone?” Sebastian asks. He shrugs his jacket off with a quiet groan, the muscles in his shoulders and back protesting.

“Vacant. Asked this morning when I checked in,” Chris says. He reaches out playfully for the belt at Sebastian’s hips and closes the distance between them, slotting their mouths together for a kiss. He leaves the belt alone to massage gently at Sebastian’s dick through his jeans.

“Mmm, no. He’s mad at you too,” Sebastian mumbles, pushing at Chris’ chest.

“Aw, come on. He seemed so happy in the hallway!”

“He was deceived,” Sebastian says, but Chris is working him so good, his big hand strong and firm. Sebastian’s dick has other plans, chubbing up under Chris’ ministrations. He tries to keep from pumping into Chris’ hand but Chris knows him too well, gives him an appreciative squeeze that has his hips rocking forward.

“Someone’s lying and it isn’t the little guy,” Chris says.

“You? Is it you? Cause you lied. About the room,” Sebastian says. The tail end of his sentence comes out all breathy and soft and nowhere near as aggressive as Sebastian intended.

“It was a lie of omission,” Chris insists. He unbuckles Sebastian’s belt with sure hands then pushes Sebastian’s jeans and briefs down to his knees. His hands slide down Sebastian’s hips to his thighs as he follows suit, settling on his knees in front of Sebastian. Chris wraps his hands around Sebastian’s dick which is at half mast between them and pumps him slowly from base to tip. It’s getting harder to think by the second and Sebastian’s brain nearly whites out when Chris rubs his lips against the wet tip, plush lower lip sinfully soft and inviting. He sucks in the head with a soft, wet sound then pulls off with a pop. Sebastian moans quietly and grasps at Chris’ shoulders.

“Fuck, dude.”

“Kinda like, if I gave you the impression I was gonna suck you dry now and only let you come once.” Chris says, blithely ignoring the slight jump in Sebastian’s hips. “But I left out the part where I plan on having you sit on my dick nice and slow later.”

“That sounds good. I’m down. Why are we arguing?”

“We’re not,” Chris says simply. He licks at the head of Sebastian’s cock then takes him in, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back up. He sucks tight and smooth with his mouth, his hand squeezing at the base of Sebastian’s dick. Every pull feels like it’s drawing his orgasm right out of him and his gut goes tight with building pressure.

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Chris. I’m gonna come like this.”

Chris pulls off with a wet sound and taps at Sebastian’s thigh.

“Get these off.”

Sebastian scrambles to step out of his jeans and briefs, then rucks his shirt off as well. Chris is still fully dressed save for his shoes, and it makes Sebastian feel even more weirdly naked. His stomach jumps as Chris slides a hand down his sides like he’s soothing him.

“You can keep your hands on my shoulders. Keep em loose. Then tap me when you feel like you’re gonna come. Got it?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Sebastian says. He palms Chris’ shoulders carefully, thumbs settling on the lines of his collarbones. He’s thick and broad under Sebastian’s hands but he keeps from appreciating it too hard just now.

“Nnn--god,” Sebastian exhales as Chris takes him back into his mouth. Chris moves up and down in steady movements, opening wide to take Sebastian in then sucking tight as he draws back up. Sebastian keeps his feet planted far apart on the floor, his balls hanging heavy between his legs. Just as they’re drawing up tight and everything starts going sharp Sebastian squeezes tight at Chris’ shoulder. He’s sure he’s just about to come, but Chris clamps his index finger and thumb tight around the base of Sebastian’s dick and Sebastian’s hips pump up helplessly into nothing. The feeling is exquisitely torturous for a long moment that feels endless, like he’s right at the edge and Chris has reached out and snatched him back.

“Fuck. What?” Sebastian gasps.

“That’s it,” Chris says, his mouth hanging open in concentration. “Christ, that was so fucking hot.” His hand smoothes down Sebastian’s hip to his thigh over and over again.

“You would. This would be your thing,” Sebastian says. He hangs onto Chris as the urge to come subsides. He’s still rock hard in Chris’ grip, dick red and swollen and wet all down the length.

“Amongst others. Wanna bet how many times I could get you to do that?”

“I’m gonna lose no matter how I answer.”

Chris’ grin goes practically feral. God, he’s getting off so hard on this. Sebastian leans his weight on Chris and brings up a foot to toe at Chris’ crotch.

“Don’t worry about me just now.” Chris says, blocking Sebastian’s leg with his forearm. “I’m saving that for later. Wanna try again?”

“Yeah. Why not. Kill me.”

“Now that definitely isn’t my thing.” Chris smirks. He wets his lips then rubs them teasingly on the head of Sebastian’s dick before pursing his lips and sucking down the side messily. He repeats the same motion on the underside of Sebastian’s dick like he’s mouthing at a popsicle. This time Sebastian rests a hand in Chris’ hair while keeping the other at his shoulder and allows himself to enjoy the view. Chris blows Sebastian like he owns him, and it only works to make Sebastian want to splay himself out somewhere for Chris, shameless and needy. This time around his orgasm builds faster and when he taps Chris it’s a repeat of before. Chris’ fingers clamp around him like a vise and Sebastian gasps and jolts but nothing comes out. By the third time Sebastian’s sweaty and whining softly with every breath. He’s about ready to collapse when Chris finally moves one hand to gently cup Sebastian’s heavy balls as his other strokes the shaft in tight, steady strokes. Sebastian curls forward and rests both hands heavily on Chris as his abs contract and his dick shoots.

“That’s it. Come on,” Chris murmurs. He licks at the come pulsing out of Sebastian’s cock sloppily, the sound of his hand on Sebastian going wet and dirty from come and spit.

“Christ. God. I’m out,” Sebastian gasps. He extricates himself from Chris and walks over to the bed on wobbily legs. The groan that leaves his mouth when he flops down on the mattress is unholy. He hears the sound of Chris moving around the room and the tap turning on briefly in the bathroom. When Chris returns he rubs a hand up Sebastian’s heaving stomach to his chest.

“I’m ordering room service. What do you want?”

“At least twenty hours of sleep,” Sebastian groans. Now that he’s horizontal every muscle in his body is letting itself be known. The plush comforter beneath him feels heavenly.

Chris laughs lightly and moves away.

“I’ll give you till they bring the food up.”

*

Sebastian wakes like he’s being pulled from a black void; a deep nothing then Chris tapping at his ankle and the rush of his senses returning. His face is mashed into the downy comforter and what feels like an airplane blanket partially covers his body.

“Ugh. What.”

“Grub’s here. Get cleaned up.”

Sebastian raises his head and rubs at his eyes. Chris is seated on the edge of the bed, clearly naked and fresh from the shower in a fluffy, white, terrycloth robe, hair wet and sticking up from where he’s rubbed it with a towel. He’s got a bottle of lotion and a tube of lube next to him on the bed. Sebastian smiles and reaches out to palm one of Chris’ calves, sliding it up underneath the robe. Chris twitches his leg like he’s ticklish and pushes Sebastian’s hand away.

“Come on, bathroom’s still steamed up for you.”

“Mm. What time is it?”

“Food o’cock.”

Sebastian groans loudly and shoves his face into his hands. Chris laughs.

“Oh my god, you’re terrible.”

“I know,” Chris says smugly. “That was a two for one.” Sebastian doesn’t have to open his eyes to see the stupid expression Chris is pulling; a combo of the exaggerated shrug and self-effacing smile.

Sebastian escapes to a hot shower which helps to wake him up and loosen the tight muscles in his back. When he gets back he manages a bite and swallow of the waiting burger and fries before Chris is pulling him towards the bed and licking into his mouth.

“Eat later,” Chris says, pushing Sebastian onto the bed.

“You didn’t think your dick would be sufficient incentive to wake me up?”

“Nah, just didn’t want you squirming for it and giving me indigestion,” Chris says and Sebastian’s face goes hot. He isn’t stupid enough to argue about what he’s been missing for months.

Chris nudges at Sebastian so that he stretches out on his stomach. Sebastian grabs a pillow to rest his chin on. The bed dips as Chris straddles Sebastian and settles lightly on the back of his thighs.

“Oof. Take it easy.”

“I will. You just relax,” Chris says, putting his lotion slicked hands to the small of Sebastian’s back. Sebastian shivers as Chris spreads the lotion lightly up his back to his shoulders, then lets out an involuntary moan as Chris starts from the small of his back again and slides his hands upward, pressing down with the most delicious pressure. He doesn’t have the technique of a professional but he makes up for it with his strength and he doesn’t let up. Chris switches to kneading in with his fists in gentle motions that loosen up Sebastian’s muscles until he feels like he could melt through the mattress.

“Holy shit. Dude, you sure you didn’t get trained for this?” Sebastian wriggles against Chris’ hands and pulls his hips off the bed, hoping to bring Chris’ attention lower.

“Nah, just know how to take care of my boy,” Chris says, taking the hint and smacking playfully at Sebastian’s ass.

“Mmph. Do that again,” Sebastian says.

Chris obliges, hard enough to get Sebastian’s dick twitching, the smack of his hand on Sebastian’s bare ass loud in the quiet room. Chris grabs at the meat of one cheek and squeezes, then rubs the flat of his palm where Sebastian’s probably gone red.

“Do it harder,” Sebastian says, rocking forward so his dick gets more friction against the bed then back into Chris’ hands.

“I got other plans,” Chris says, but he brings his hand down again in perfectly timed slaps. Three on one cheek, then the other, Sebastian making soft, breathy sounds underneath him. His dick fattens up with every smack and his ass warms up deliciously. He keens as Chris palms both cheeks and squeezes with his big hands, the skin gone hot and sensitive. Sebastian brings his knees up under him so his ass is raised up off the bed and closer to Chris.

“Oh that’s nice,” Chris says. He lets Sebastian go then palms him again, this time with his thumbs in the crevice where Sebastian’s ass meets his thighs. He slides them upwards like that to Sebastian’s lower back then lets go and taps at one cheek lightly with the flat of his fingers. “Got this ass all thickened up for me, babe?”

Sebastian groans into his pillow and rubs his cheek against the soft fabric. He rocks back into Chris’ hands.

“Unforeseen side effect of gym hell,” he mumbles.

“Lucky me,” Chris says. He smacks Sebastian once more like an afterthought then palms Sebastian’s ass and spreads his cheeks. Sebastian fumbles for his heavy dick and gets a single loose fingered stroke in before Chris spits right on his exposed hole and rubs his thumb through the wet.

“Ho-oly shit,” Sebastian says, hips jolting forward. Nerves light up and the feeling shoots straight to his dick. He cups his heavy balls and pushes back against the pressure. He’s sensitive around his hole, like, embarrassingly so if Chris wasn’t just as into it.

“Wonder why I even bother with your dick, bro,” Chris says. He keeps rubbing in circles with the flat of his thumb at Sebastian’s hole until Sebastian’s rocking back urgently and making small, needy noises with every breath.

“Steady, boy,” Chris says, slapping lightly at Sebastian’s ass. He moves off to uncap the lube and Sebastian turns to watch as Chris sheds the robe and slicks up his own hard dick. He’s thick and long and Sebastian feels his hole ache for Chris inside him just getting a good look at him. Sebastian can’t help reaching back to play with his hole in anticipation as Chris gets ready.  

“You really want this in you, huh?” Chris says. He gets back up behind Sebastian and pushes his hand away. Sebastian withdraws his arm and eagerly pushes up so he’s resting on both forearms.

“Yeah. Come on. Get me ready,” Sebastian says. Chris grabs Sebastian's hips and pulls his cheeks open again.

“Don’t think my dick’s wet enough for the both of us?” Chris asks teasingly. He nudges the tip of his dick against Sebastian’s hole, hands tight, not letting Sebastian move an inch.

“Oh god. Fucking. Chris.” Sebastian says. The thought burns through him. He knows he could do it but they’d have to go slow, so fucking slow and the stretch would feel good but possibly kill him.

“I’m nice. I’m so nice,” Chris says. He presses slowly until the head of his dick pushes right inside Sebastian’s tight entrance. It feels blunt and so thick and Sebastian lets out a low moan at the feeling. His dick and balls hang heavy and loose between his legs. He wants to keep his balance so he doesn’t reach for himself, but he feels his cock twitch and start to drool, a thin string of precome spurting out and dribbling onto the bed below.

“Yeah. Uhh,” Sebastian manages. “Come on.”

Chris sighs dramatically but reaches for the lube anyways, popping his dick out to squirt a generous amount at Sebastian’s hole. He pushes it in economically with his thick fingers, swiping in a slight circular motion to wet Sebastian’s insides. Its just enough to get Sebastian aching for more, a need deep inside him for that stretch and unyielding pressure, something he can squeeze around and come on.

“Open up like a fucking dream,” Chris mutters. Sebastian lets his head drop, grabbing at the pillow again to hide his flushed face. He’s mindless with need, a single goal in mind, but he isn’t far gone enough not to feel the burn of shame rushing through him.

“Hey, Sebastian?” Chris lines himself up against Sebastian’s hole again.

“Yeah?” Sebastian raises his head, expecting a question, but all Chris does is push in suddenly with a sure, steady pressure. Sebastian’s mouth falls open and he cries out with a long, outward breath, face scrunching up in concentration. His hole spasms helplessly around Chris’ thick cock as Chris pushes in to the hilt. Then he pulls Sebastian back onto his cock in short, quick motions like he’s getting in as deep as he can.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sebastian says helplessly with every thrust. His groin is heavy and tight with stabbing bolts of pleasure and every sense centers on the overwhelming feeling of getting fucked. He’s unbelievably full, can feel Chris so deep up inside him he can almost taste him in his throat. “So fucking. Good. Ahh.”

“Yeah, that's it,” Chris says indulgently. He pulls out then drives back in, keeping his own hips mostly still and working Sebastian on his dick like a fucking sextoy. Sebastian has a moment to burn up at the thought before he’s right there at the edge of his climax. The pressure builds fast and sudden then wracks through his entire body, heavy dick swinging wildly and spurting onto the bed. Chris threads a hand through Sebastian’s long hair and pulls his head back and the pleasure goes unbelievably sharp and dirty so all Sebastian can do is keen through every thrust and let Chris fuck him through it. Chris finally pushes in and grinds against Sebastian’s ass. His dick goes off deep in Sebastian’s belly, jerking and wetting up his insides.

They breathe together for a long moment. Chris releases Sebastian’s hips and slowly pulls out, leaving Sebastian gaping and empty. Sebastian whines at the feeling, muffled by the way he’s resting most of his face and chest into the mattress, boneless and limp.

He turns over when Chris moves away and they lie side by side.

“Wish I could plug you up like that,” Chris says breathlessly.

“Romantic,” Sebastian says. “Also, super impractical.”

“Plenty where that came from.”

“Do I at least get veto power?”

“Sure,” Chris says, expansively.

“This is gonna be a long shoot,” Sebastian says. He groans as Chris pinches his side and all his sore muscles go tight on reflex.  

“I’m counting on it.”

*


End file.
